The Weight We Bear
by Chibi Yahiko21
Summary: Two girls meet up with Vash and the gang. They both somehow have connections with the two men. But how?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
Wolfwood was going to knock on the door to Fuujin & Runo's room. He could hear cursing   
on the other side. "Damn ^%#!~@& priest. I really don't like him. Why the hell is he   
even here?" She grumbled. She looked up from what she was doing, and turned to the   
door. "What do you want, Wolfwood?" She asked.  
  
He sweatdropped, and opened the door. "Um...I came to apologize." He stammered. Fuujin   
glared at him. "Then apologize and leave me alone." She growled. Wolfwood walked in and   
sat down on the chair. "I'm sorry for what I said about you still loving your brother.   
I'm an orphan, so I just don't understand those things sometimes." He said, looking   
down.  
  
When he looked up, Fuujin was in front of him. She grabbed his face and leaned over.   
"I think I've fallen in love with you..." She murmured. She kissed him on the lips.  
Wolfwood turned bright red. "W-W-What?" He stammered.   
  
Fuujin giggled. "I'd understand if you don't feel the same. I just needed to tell you."   
She told him. Wolfwood was still blushing. "I...um..." He stammered again. Fuujin   
suddenly looked up at the door. Runo peeked through a crack. "Whoops. This room is   
occupied, Vash. We can play chess in yer room." She said. "Sorry, Fuujin! ^_^ Oh, Nick,   
go easy on her!" Fuujin threw her boot at the door and Runo left laughing.  
  
"What does she mean by that?" Wolfwood asked. "I dunno..." Fuujin said. She sat down   
next to Wolfwood and kicked her other boot off. She laid back and looked at the ceiling.   
"I wonder what's gonna happen to me in eight years." She mused.  
  
"You'll probably be married," Wolfwood said, laying back on the bed also, "to a wonderful   
man. You'll have two kids. A boy and a girl." Fuujin looked at him. "And who would this   
husband be, Wolfy?" She asked.   
  
Wolfwood shrugged, and looked at her. "I don't know."   
  
Fuujin scootched over and kissed him on the lips. Wolfwood wrapped his arms around kissed   
her back.  
  
*****  
  
"Checkmate!! Ha!! Off with the shirt!" Vash said, doing a little dance. Runo glared at him.   
"If anyone comes in here, I'll say that you are just bein` perverted." She said. "Off with   
the shirt!"   
Runo slowly took off her shirt. Vash got a perverted look and smiled. Then his jaw dropped.   
"How many shirts do you wear?!" He asked. Runo had pulled off her shirt, only to reveil to   
Vash that she had another. "Only two. Sometimes three." Runo told him. "Let's play again..."   
Vash said glumly. "`Kay!"  
  
"Alleuya! Praise the Lord!"   
  
Vash and Runo looked at eachother with alarmed faces. Then they ran to the room nextdoor.   
  
They burst into the room and saw Fuujin and Wolfwood playing cards. Fuujin had taken off her   
shirt and bra, and Wolfwood was laughing. "I don't see what is so funny!" She complained.   
"The look on your face!" Wolfwood replied, trying to stop laughing. Runo and Vash backed out   
of the room slowly...  
  
"Never knew that Wolfwood liked t` play strip poker." Runo commented, taking her seat. "Meh.   
He tries to get me to play sometimes. And when he does, he wins." Vash told her. Runo looked   
at Vash, and sweatdropped. "What?" Vash asked. Runo shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
"Come on!! Tell me!"  
"It's nothing!"   
"What is it!"  
*Smack* "Ugh! You're hopeless, Vash!"  
"That may be, but I'm sure handsome!"  
"Got that right..."  
  
Vash looked at Runo. "What did ya say?" He asked. Runo smiled at him and blushed. "You, Vash,   
are handsome." She told him, tapping his nose, then hugging him. Vash turned a BRIGHT red, as   
red as his coat. "I never really had a woman hug me...Except for Rem..." He murmered. Runo   
looked up. "Rem?" she repeated.   
  
Vash nodded. "Rem took care of me when I was young..." He said. "But my brother, Knives, took   
her away...forever..." Runo looked up at Vash again, then snuggled her face into his coat.   
"My family was taken away from me forever...the whole city was destroyed..." She whispered.   
Vash looked down at her.   
  
"......."  
  
*****  
  
"I WANT my shirt back, Wolfy!!" Fuujin yelled, raising a chair over Wolfwood's head. He laughed.   
"Hell no! I won your shirt, AND bra fair an square, missy." He reminded her. Fuujin had to use   
a pillow case for her new shirt. She put the chair down and simply pushed Wolfwood over.   
*Clunk*   
Wolfwood rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, that hurt." He said, grinning. Fuujin held out her   
hand. "Shirt. Bra. NOW." Wolfwood shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, can't help ya there." He told her.   
  
Fuujin glared at him, and whacked him with a pillow. Wolfwood put his hands over his face. Fuujin   
stopped hitting him. Wolfwood moved his arms, and saw Fuujin completly naked. "Good Lord!" He said.   
  
*****  
  
Runo sweatdropped. Vash was drunk and he was dancing around the room in some boxers. "Vaash..you'll   
disturb the others, so shut up!" She grumbled. Vash stopped and looked at her. "Why?" He asked. Runo   
smiled and shook her head. "Vash, c`mere." She coaxed. He nodded and walked over. "Yea?"   
  
Runo grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Vash blushed and returned the kiss. "I like ya, Vash.   
Yer sexy, funny, cute. Need I go on?" She told him. Vash shook his head, and kissed her again.   
  
*****  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
Fuujin woke up and looked around the room. She looked in the bed next to her. "Runo must already be up,   
either that or she spent the night in Vash's room." She thought. She rolled over and came face-to-face   
with Wolfwood. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep.   
  
"FUUJIN!!!! GET YER ASS DOWN HERE!!"  
  
Fuujin fell off of the bed. "AA!!" She cried, rubbing her head. She got dressed quickly and ran downstairs.   
"Whaaat, Runo?!" She grumbled. Runo pointed to outside. "He's here." She whispered. Fuujin frowned. "Who's   
here?" She asked. Runo led Fuujin to the porch. "Look there..." Fuujin gasped.   
  
Surrounding a man, there were ten dead bodies. It was Legato.  
  
"L-Legato?!"  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
*BAM* Vash fell over in shock. Fuujin laughed. "Ya really think I'd kill you just like   
that?! This was only a pop gun!" She said, smiling. She put it away, and sighed.   
"That was sure a laugh." She looked at everyone, Vash was unconcious, Wolfwood was   
laughing, Meryl and Milly were sweatdropping, and Runo was trying to wake up Vash.   
  
Fuujin took a seat next to Wolfwood. "So. That's Vash the Stampede? The Humanoid   
Typhoon? Sure don't seem like it." Fuujin commented, pointing to Vash and Runo.   
Wolfwood shrugged. "He sure doesn't act it either. But it's true." He said.  
  
"How sad." Fuujin replied, leaning the chair back. About five minutes later Vash got to   
his feet. "So, Mister Humanoid Typhoon, IF that is your real identity, how has your   
brother been doin`?" Fuujin asked. Vash frowned. "How do you know about Knives?" He   
asked.   
  
Fuujin grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said. "Well, I would." Vash replied.   
*CRASH* Fuujin tipped the chair a little to bit and fell backwards. "Heh...ow..." She   
rubbed her left shoulder. "Daaaaaaammit!! Runo!! Did ya see where my arm went to?!"   
Fuujin asked, looking around. "I think I found it..." Vash said, pointing to the arm on   
his head.  
  
"Why are you so nervous? It's just my fake arm." Fuujin said, taking it from him.   
She put it back on and clenched her fist. "I lost my real arm several years ago. Before   
I met Runo and became a bounty hunter." She sat back down. "How did you lose your arm?"   
Wolfwood asked.  
  
Fuujin sighed. "The real reason I lost my arm had to do with my twin brother, Legato   
Bluesummers. When we were both fourteen, we both got into a huge fight. We took huge   
kitchen knives and had a knife duel out in the front yard of our house. I cut him up   
pretty badly, and won." Fuujin looked around. "Since then he has been trying to kill   
me."   
  
"That's pretty stupid." Wolfwood said. "No shit. He tried to get me killed by a gang of   
freaks called the 'Gung-ho Guns'. The actuall human men tried to seduce me and rape me.   
But I ended up hurtin` them. Lesse...there was Rai-Dei the Blade. I shot him in the leg and   
arm. Midvalley the Hornfreak, I blasted a hole in his horn." Fuujin said.  
  
Runo scratched her head. "Didn't ya say there was some young dude named Chapel or   
somethin`? Wasn't he the one who took your arm?" She asked. Fuujin shrugged, and   
Wolfwood sweatdropped. "Think so. But, `nough `bout me, we gotta go patrol. C`mon, Runo!"  
Fuujin got up and walked out of the building.  
  
"Hey, what about us?" Vash asked. "Ya can patrol the city also." Runo said, getting her   
shotgun. "Just give us a shout if anything is wrong." The two left before anyone could   
reply.  
  
*****  
  
"So...dum dum dum..." Fuujin hummed as she and Runo walked through the streets.   
"Ya know, that song keeps gettin on my nerves." Runo told her, cocking her gun. Fuujin   
shrugged. "So? I like it. It makes me feel good." She said. Runo smiled. "Ya know, I   
still think Vash is a cutie. Bet ya feel the same `bout the priest." Runo said, giving   
Fuujin a sly smile.  
  
Fuujin glared at her friend. "Zip it. You know I don't have feelings for anyone." She   
said darkly. "I never had feelings for anyone. Not since..." Runo shook her head.   
"Say it, and I will kill you." She said quietly, looking over at Fuujin. "I won't."  
  
The two walked in silence for a while. Fuujin then dropped to her knees. "Dammit..."  
She murmered. "What is it?" Runo asked. "I hate my life so much. Now I've decided what   
to do with it." Fuujin told her. "I don't want you doin` anything crazy, now! I want to   
become an aunt! You have to have three children with that priest guy! You two would make a   
great couple!" Runo said, shaking her finger at Fuujin.  
  
Fuujin blushed, and stood up. "Same with you and Blondie!!" She said, grinning.   
"Make that five children with you `n blondie! No, wait, six!" Fuujin replied, playfully   
punching Runo in the arm.  
  
"Six children? With who?"   
  
The girls sweatdropped, and looked behind them. Then their jaws fell. "You didn't hear it   
, did you?" Runo asked. Vash and Wolfwood shook their head. "Nope. Except the part about   
having three children with the priest guy. I'm sure you were referring to someone, am I   
right?" Wolfwood asked, winking at Fuujin.   
  
"Yea, same with Runo having six children with blondie." Vash said, winking at Runo.   
The two girls turned as red as Vash's jacket. "Um...."  
  
Wolfwood gestured to the inn. "Come on, let's get goin` before the sun goes down." He   
said. They nodded, still not saying a word, and followed.  
  
*****  
  
End   
  
Fuujin: More to come!  
Runo: Yep!!  
Fuujin: Next chapter...We will reveil what happened to my left arm! Don't miss it!!  
Runo: I'm going to hurt you.  
Fuujin: Read and Reply! Please!!  
  
*loud yelling and a giant dust cloud can be seen*  
  
Vash, Wolfwood, Legato, Knives, Gung-ho Guns, Kuroneko-sama, Rem, Meryl an Milly:*sweatdrop*  
  
Also, I, Fuujin, am new to this Fanfiction.net, so don't freak if I mess up on uploadin` a   
chapter. Kay? ^^;;  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
Flashback to several years ago.  
  
Fuujin walked through the streets of Mei City. She put her hands in her pockets and   
looked around. "This would be a nice city to settle down in." She thought. She wasn't   
watching where she was going, and bumped into someone. "Ow!" She rubbed her arm. "You   
okay, buddy?" She asked, helping the man up.  
  
"Yes, Fuujin Bluesummers." The man said, pointing a cocked gun at Fuujin's heart.   
She smirked. "You must be another one of my brother's chronies, am I right? Who are   
you, Dummy the Oldguy?" She asked. The man shook his head. "I'm Chapel. I'm here to   
kill you." He told her.  
  
Fuujin laughed. "Well, if it's a fight ya want, then we'll do it outside the city. I   
don't want any of these people to get hurt. We are right in front of an orphanage, and   
I'd hate for the children to see you die." She said.  
  
Chapel grinned. "I think you got that wrong. You'd hate for them to see YOU die." He   
told her, firing the gun. Fuujin narrowed her eyes and the bullet missed her. "Dumb   
ass." She growled. "If its a fight ya want, then I'll give it to you. Right now,   
outside the city! Come on!"  
  
*****  
  
Fuujin drew her gun, and loaded it. "Now, how do you like to die? Slow and painfully,   
or fast and less painfull?" She asked, cocking her gun. Chapel smirked. "I should be   
askin` you that." He said, pulling out his weapon.  
  
"You're gonna kill me with a cross?! What the hell?!" Fuujin yelled. Chapel grinned and   
fired his weapon. The bullet hit Fuujin in her left arm, and it came completely off.  
"OW! Bastard! That was my arm that you just took off!" She screamed, clutching her   
bloody shoulder. Chapel smirked and walked over to her. He pointed a small handgun at   
her forehead.   
  
"How would you like to die?" He asked. Fuujin's eyes went wide, and she fainted.  
"Didn't expect you to pass out. I won't kill you if you're out like that. It wouldn't   
be fair." He noticed that she was bleeding pretty badly, and took off his shirt.   
He bandaged her wound up tightly, and picked her up. "You'll probably die anyways, so   
I'll just take you back to town." He told her.  
  
*****  
  
Fuujin woke up, sweating. "That damn memory...Why does it keep replaying?" She murmered.  
"Because something doesn't want you to forget it." Runo said from across the room.   
"You're awake?" Fuujin asked, sounding embarrassed. "Yep! You were swearin` in yer   
sleep. You woke up Wolfwood and Vash. They came in here and had to hold you down from   
shootin` the place down. That was really weird. I never knew someone could fire a gun   
in their sleep." Runo told her, grinning.  
  
Even in the dark, Fuujin could tell that her friend was grinning. "Why are you   
grinning, Runo?" Fuujin asked. Runo sweatdropped, and came over to Fuujin. "I forgot   
that you were psychic." She said sheepishly. "Well, Wolfwood and Vash stormed in,   
wantin` to know what the hell was goin` on. They held ya down and I took the gun from   
ya. Ya kicked Vash where it hurt the most, and ya stopped. Wolfwood gave ya a kiss on   
the forehead before he left. He said he hoped you were okay." Runo told her.  
  
Fuujin turned bright red. "You let men into our room?! Sicko!" She cried, slugging Runo   
playfully in the arm. Runo sweatdropped. "Well, you might as well get up. It's mornin`."  
Runo told her, pointing to the window. "Look fer yerself." Fuujin got up and looked   
out the window. She blinked and sheilded her eyes. "Sure is bright."  
  
"Yep! Come on! Get up, get dressed, wait, you are dressed, um...get some breakfast and   
let's go for a walk!" Runo said cheerfully.  
Fuujin smiled as Runo left the room. "I'll be happy again, someday. But once I meet up   
with Legato, and confront my feelings to Knives, I'll keep being upset." She thought.  
  
*****  
  
  
Fuujin: That was an interesting chapter.  
Runo: Next chapter! We reveal my past!  
Fuujin: Riiiiight...  
Runo: ^_^ Please read and review!!  
Both: Thanks!!  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
Okay! Fer the fun of it, we thought we'd put  
mini bios on Runo `n Fuujin.  
  
  
Name: Fuujin Bluesummers  
Age: 24  
Height: 5'11  
Hair: Blue  
Eyes: Black  
Weapons: Small black handgun. Left arm is a hidden   
machine gun.  
Attire: Black tank top, dark blue coat, black slacks.  
  
*****  
  
Name: Runo ??  
Age: 24  
Height: 5'10  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Red  
Weapons: Shotgun. Small hidden daggers in boots.  
Attire: Black tank top, camofluage pants.  
  
*****  
  
Flashback to Runo's childhood  
  
A little girl peeked through the door way of a dark room. "Mama?" She asked. No answer.   
She entered. "Mama? Are you okay?" She took a step forward, but was yanked out by her   
arm. "Runo! Don't bother her!" Her father yelled. "Go outside and play!" Runo ran outside   
in fear. "Mama...Daddy..." She murmered.  
  
She sat on the porch and watched everyone go by. Several minutes later, loud explosions   
and screaming could be heard. "What the..." Runo jumped off the porch and watched in   
horror as her home came down. "Mama...Daddy..."   
  
Next day  
  
Runo picked her way through the wreckage. "What did this...?" She thought. She looked   
for any living people. "Are you alright?" She turned around and saw a tall man with a   
ragedy cloak on him. She started to cry. "My mama and daddy are dead. I don't know what   
killed them." She told him. He bent down, opening his arms. She went forward, and he   
gave her a hug. "I'm sorry..."   
  
"Mama...Daddy...I'm sorry..."  
  
******  
  
"`Ello? Fuujin to Runo? Come in, Runo! Vash is eating your breakfast cuz you haven't   
touched it!" Fuujin said, waving her hand in front of Runo's face. "Huh? What?" Runo   
asked, snapping out of her trance. She turned to Vash, then looked at her plate.  
Moment of silence...  
"YOU STUPID IDIOT! NO ONE TOUCHES MY FOOD!! GIVE IT BAAAAAAACK!!" She yelled, tackling   
Vash. "Sorry. Already swallowed it." He told her. Runo had a blank look on her face.  
"*blink* Then I will just have to get some more." She said.  
  
Fuujin laughed. "Told ya Vash. Ya shouldn't touch `er food." She said. Vash sweatdropped.   
"I didn't know you were serious that she would pin me down." Vash said, sounding helpless.   
"You'd better believe what we tell ya. It'll save yer neck." Fuujin told him, winking.   
Runo nodded. "Yep yep yep!" She said, giving him a thumbs up.  
  
"But it still hurt..." Vash whined. Fuujin whacked him in the head. "And you are the   
Humanoid Typhoon! Gimmie a break!" She said. Vash rubbed his head and sat between Meryl   
and Milly. He then remembered something. "You said a few days ago, that you knew my   
brother. How did you meet him?" He asked.  
  
Fuujin and Runo looked down. "Don't say it." Runo growled. Fuujin shrugged. "I met him   
when I was looking for Legato." She said. "Go on." Wolfwood said. "Heheheh...well,   
He and Legato came and hung out here a few months ago. Um...how do I say this?" Fuujin   
looked over at Runo for some help. She whistled and waved her hand. "Go on!" She said.   
  
"Thanks. Well...um...they...seducedusandthenrapedus. Well, glad to have that cleared up!"   
Fuujin told them. Everyone went silent. Vash broke the silence. "THEY WHAT?!" He yelled.   
Fuujin and Runo rubbed their ears. "They raped us. They raped us at night and were gone   
the next morning. But, we're okay. We really hate them for it." Runo told him.  
  
"...I don't hate them." Fuujin whispered. "I love my brother dearly. I also love Knives.   
I don't hate them." Wolfwood frowned. "Why?" He asked. "Because he's my brother, dammit!"   
Fuujin snapped, pounding on the table, making everything shake.   
  
She glared at Wolfwood and stormed upstairs. Runo turned to Wolfwood. "Don't mind her. She's   
touchy about family. She feels like an orphan." Runo explained. "Give her time to cool off."   
Wolfwood leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "I think I hurt her feelings."   
Wolfwood said. "I'll go up and talk to her." Runo nodded, and he left.  
  
*****  
  
Fuujin: Interesting past. Where did you live?  
Runo: I don't remember.  
Fuujin: Hoped ya enjoyed the story! ^_^ 


End file.
